oldandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pax
Knowledge unlocked by Skarl Hrolfson: The military capital of the mortal forces of the dragon martyr Vesta, and formerly the capital of the Pax Kingdom. It sits southwest of the Borias Mountains and far to the west of Stone Soren, at the eastern end of the Xary Peninsula. It is located in a natural choke point, making it practically inaccessible by anything but the main road: to the north are jagged, uncrossable mountains, to the south the Stent Forests grow thick and are rife with dangerous wildlife. Becuase of this an assault on Pax has to be made directly by road. The tall watchtowers of the city can see down the roads for miles, allowing the city to have ample warning before any attack. This has given Pax a history of success in repelling invasions: In its over 300 years of history, not a single invasion has ever breached its walls, giving it the reputation as the most impenetrable city in all the Oldands. Before the War of the Martyrs began, Pax served as the capital of the Pax Kingdom. The Forrest family, who decended from the first Dragon Speaker of Vesta, ruled the kingdom, sharing power with thier military generals. The kingdom was a military-state, it flourished during times of war and always found a reason to fight, whether it was resources, land, or just opportunity. The borders of the kingdom shrunk and grew over time, but Pax itself had never been successfully invaded. It's population, a mix of human and half-orcs, took the war teachings of the martyr Vesta to heart and it made them a powerful force to be reckoned with. When the War of the Martyrs began, the current king, King Rupert Forrest, laid down his crown to the martyr Vesta. Since then, Pax has become a powerful center for Vesta's forces. It not only serves as the capital of Vesta's military, it is also a powerful economic and social center. The best crafters across the region come to serve thier martyr by crafting weapons and armor. Young men who come of age come to be accepted into the cause. Orcs from the mountains bring minerals and train the young in the methods of orc-warfare. It has truely become the crown jewel of the military philosophy of Vesta. The Forrest family now holds no real power, as it all now falls with the military figures and the Dragon Speaker, but they still hold a place of prestige among the people of Pax. King Rupert's sons all fight in Vesta's army and have become distinguished and honored soldiers. His only daughter, Lady Bastier, is much loved by her people. Rupert himself is a known to take council with the Dragon Speaker himself. The city hosts the nest of one of the dragons under Vesta, Reiden. The nest is close to the the city's military district, and it is common for new recruits to be marched past the dragon so they can stare it in the face, after which they will fear no mortal man. Category:Location